Sweet As Candy
by MrsSodapopCurtis-Ox
Summary: Ponyboy is a girl and called Candy. Less than a year after Johnny died we see how Candy is coping with life, before it's complicated when a certain greaser takes an unusual interest in her.  Dally isn't dead- it will be explained at some point . M maybe
1. Chapter 1

Candy. Terrible name isn't it? Still at least I wasn't a boy, if I was a boy my parents were going to call me Ponyboy. Well they were imaginative people. Were. Now they're dead, and I'm being brought up by my brother Darry along with my other brother Sodapop (told you my parents were imaginative).

"Hey sugar" a leering voice called out as a tuff car rolled alongside me. Why do I always get caught out walking by myself? It's less than a year since I got jumped and was beat up pretty badly. Socs aren't usually willing to jump girls, even 'greaser broads' but "anyone with Curtis as a surname deserves what's coming to them". At least that is what Bob the soc had said as he stood by and watched his friends try to drown me. I would've made him regret saying that if I got the chance, but I didn't. Johnny killed him that night. Out of our whole gang Johnny would've been the last person I would've expected to be able to kill someone. Dallas Winston being the first- no competition.

"You imagining what I could do to that sweet body" that purring voice asked in a hushed voice bringing me back to reality with a jolt.

"No jackass!" I spat back. "I was just remembering the time when you low-life socs got my buddy killed. And my other buddy almost died too. Now you want to leave me alone?" I picked up a discarded bottle and busted the end. I held it the way I'd seen Dally hold a weapon so many times- casually and confidently- because he was definitely someone to learn from. Dally is tuff.

Without a word the mustang drove off. I've never been violent, man Darry would never let me be violent but holding that busted bottle in my hand I know I would've used it. I'm just so sick of socs treating my friends and family like trash when we honestly all that different. Not that I would admit this to anyone because after all I was a Curtis!

"Check out Sugar" someone growled from behind me. I swear I never knew it was Steve until I had my bottle in his face.

"Fuck Steve. Sorry. I never knew it was you," I gushed dropping the bottle between us. I flinched as it hit the ground and smashed sending pieces of glass everywhere.

" 's fine Candy. You didn't get me with it." Steve assured me. Steve was one of our gang. He was best friends with Soda and worked at DX the garage with him. He was probably the person I was not as close to in the gang because he spent so much time with his girl Evie, I hardly saw him.

Then there was Two-bit who was always cracking jokes, he could make anyone feel better no matter what situation they were in. He was in an on-off relationship with a blonde girl called Kathy. I like Kathy.

There's Dally who was a bit too rough for my liking. He grew up in New York and he was a true hood- no one could take that away from him. Rumour was it he had his own filing cabinet at the local jail because he'd had that many offences and he wasn't ashamed of it.

There's also Darry who shouldn't really be a greaser at all. I mean the boys always said we were the only ones keeping Darry from being a soc and I suppose they were right. I mean, his life-long ambition was to go to college. Now he couldn't go because he was stuck looking after me and Soda- you could say I felt guilty.

We have Soda who was so handsome all of the girls were in love with him. I wish I looked more like him. He has the best eyes ever that always seem to have a twinkle in them- I suppose it's because he's always so happy.

Curly joined us when his brother moved to New York in search of God-knows-what and basically lives in our house since there is no Shepard house anymore

Angela is Curly's sister and for all she would never claim to be part of the gang she spends an awful lot of time in the Curtis household as well and I must say I have grown quite close to her.

And then there was me. The youngest Curtis and the only girl accepted into the gang simply because I was a Curtis. I guess I would be described as fiery. I honestly don't know what they all think of me though.

And I haven't forgotten Johnny. He died in hospital after saving some kids from a burning church and honestly, not a day went by without me thinking of him. He was my best friend out of the whole gang and we hung out an awful lot, I could've coped with anyone else dying but not my Johnnycake. I missed him like crazy.

I slumped down to the floor with tears threatening to ruin my make-up. Steve had a concerned look on his face. "Sugar you ok?" he asked softly kneeling beside me. I had to tell him everything. How much I missed Johnny. How the greasers had been about to jump me. About the nightmares I had which left me waking up in a cold sweat.

"You can always talk to me Sugar"

"What one thing drives all girls crazy?" Steve asks excitedly. We were all sitting in the Curtis living room with the T.V on in the background. Two-bit was sitting in front of the TV watching Mickey Mouse while the rest of us were talking about every subject under the sun having just eaten our tea. It seemed to me that all of these questions were being aimed at me and the purpose of them was to aid the guys in getting as many broads as they could.

"All girls are different, how many times do you need me to tell you that?" I sighed. I would never get through to them. I do understand that they're guys and therefore don't understand girls as well but seriously, do they expect us all to be the same?

"I know something that drives _all _chicks crazy," Dally muttered. I gave him a questioning look as all of the other guys-apart from Two-bit- leaned in to hear what he was about to say. "Me."

I rolled my eyes and looked away as Steve smiled at Dally in appreciation of his joke. At least I hope it was a joke because surely even Dallas Winston is not conceited enough to think that no girl can resist him. I felt eyes on me so I turned back towards dally who leaned back on his elbows and winked at me.

"Anyone up for a game of football?" I asked looking around the room. Two-bit's head snapped around from the television. "FOOTBALL!" he cheered as he pulled himself onto his feet.

"Wait." Dally ordered. Everyone turned to look at him. "I have one more question."

"Well come on. Make it quick we wanna play some football," Darry insisted.

Dally looked at me with a smirk "Out of everyone here in this room, apart from your brothers, who would you most like to 'hook-up with'? In fact list them in order of who you would most like to." I was not expecting that. Why did Dally have to come up with a question that would actually require me to allow them to understand me a little bit? I was quite happy only talking about this with the girls at school. Dally looked at me expectantly.

"Fine god dam 'it," I paused actually trying to think of a list because contrary to what socs seemed to think about greasers broads I had no intention of 'hooking-up' with any of them. "Two-bit, Steve, Curly then you Dally."

I have honestly never seen Dally look so shocked. "What's the matter Dally? Upset that you would be my last resort?" I teased before remembering that my older brothers were still in the room. Oh god I hoped neither of them said anything. I looked over at Soda but he was engrossed in Mickey Mouse on TV. Darry however was paying full attention and did not look happy.

"I know I could change that order if I wanted" Dally stated simply.

Confused but not wanting to show it I replied "You wish." Then I turned to everyone else and suggested "football."

Everyone got up to make their way out of the door, Soda jumping on Steve's back as they went. I stood up to follow them but felt arms around my waist before I could take a step. "I will change your mind!" Dally assured me.

I was going to tell him to stop, really I was but I felt his mouth on the lobe of my ear and I forgot about everything. The gentle sucking was so soothing and then when his tongue started gently tracing patterns down my neck, I literally became weak at the knees. Dally's arms around me were the only thing holding me up and I was just fine with that as long as he didn't stop the magic with his tongue. For a second he seemed to stop but then I felt a soft nibbling on my collarbone which made me moan quietly. I wasn't aware of anything other than his teeth gently scraping my skin in a way that made me tingle and his member growing hard pushed into my lower back. I never wanted this to stop. Who knew Dallas Winston could make me weak at the knees?

"DALLAS!" Darry roared. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter I was visiting family. This is my first fan fic so please be nice a review :). I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if anyone has something they want to happen just let me know.**

Darry's scream brought me back to reality with a thud- literally. Dally had sprung away from me at the sound of my angry brother and I just kind of slumped to the floor, weak knees and all that. I looked up at Darry who had fury in his eyes and was directing it at Dally- well at least it wasn't me. Then I looked to Dally and he had a smirk growing on his face as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What happened?" Soda asked before noticing the tense atmosphere and leaving through the door he had just came through.

Dally extended his arm to help me up and for all I was grateful for seeing his 'gentlemanly side' and I didn't want to be impolite, I didn't think it was the best idea to take his hand. Darry's face told me I had made the right decision as I stood up of my own accord.

"Dallas! What the hell do you think you were doing with my kid sister?" Darry snapped. Darry is a big guy and he can be really intimidating but this was Dallas Winston and I suppose he was the only person who couldn't be scared that easily. Dally shrugged. He just shrugged! It's great that he's leaving me to deal with the wrath of my big brother. And I wasn't in the mood.

"I am NOT your kid sister!" I demanded. What the hell. Of all the things I could say to calm Darry down and my mouth decided to do that.

Darry looked at me with a bemused look in his eyes "You're fifteen; of course you're my kid sister."

"Oh yeah?" I asked "If I was your kid sister would I do this?" And then I kissed Dally, I kissed Dallas Winston. What on earth had possessed me to do something so stupid?

Dally just stood there shocked before I felt his signature smirk under my lips. He dipped his tongue into my mouth as if he was only having a taste. What is he doing my brother is standing there watching us? I realise I had started this but maybe Darry was right, I didn't know what I was doing, I was only fifteen after all. Dally put his hand on the small of my back and his tongue made its way into my mouth, touching the tip of my own tongue before running along the bottom of my lips. How was he now the one in control?

I managed to pull myself away- unwillingly. How did Dally have this effect on me?

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Darry snarled. I looked up expecting him to be looking down at me but I was wrong. He was glaring at Dally and he stepped forward aiming I expect to be able to get to Dally so I stood in between them. Surely neither of them was going to swing a punch with me in the way?

I looked at Dally waiting for an answer to Darry's question because even Dallas wasn't stupid enough to just ignore Darry- not that Dally is stupid really. He shrugged. What is it with him shrugging! It does nothing to show a girl you care and doesn't exactly do wonders for her self-esteem either. Not that I needed a confidence boost from him.

"I needed to prove a point and she was obviously willing," Dally laughed before that stupid smirk crept onto his lips. Darry growled angrily at him but I didn't give him the chance to do anything because I swung around to face Dallas fucking Winston and my fist made contact with his jaw. I must admit I was proud of that punch. It's always been a stereotype that girls always slap but I was so glad not to live up to the stereotype then. Punching Dally had felt good. Seeing him clutch his jaw in pain felt even better- almost.

"Well it looks like you can sort this out on your own," Darry commented before turning to walk out. Yeah… temperamental much? Dally muttered something that I didn't hear as my brother closed the front door.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch what you said" I demanded as I spun to face him once again.

"I said, you are so lucky I don't hit broads," Dally spat. Since when have I been a broad? His 'girl' Sylvia suited the word broad, well she suited slut even better but me? I have never been called a broad by anyone other than a soc- Usually greasers showed a little more respect to their own kind.

"Fuck you!" I hissed back. No way was I going to let him know his words could actually hurt me. 

"Not really my type," Dally sneered. "I like my broads a bit less…used. If you get what I mean?" Is he daring to call me a slut? Even though I've met some of the girls he's slept with and I know for a fact they've slept with half of the town. I've been called a lot of things but a slut isn't even an option considering I'm practically still a virgin.

I couldn't think of a worthy retort so I did the only reasonable thing that anyone would've done in that situation. I kneed him in the crotch and stormed out of my own house.

I walked over to the rest of the gang who all gave me very strange looks.

"What's up Sugar?"

"You ok Candy?"

"Who do I need to kill?"

Don't get me wrong I love how they're so protective because it shows they care but I can take care of myself. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't look after myself. Let's just say I'm born to be a feminist.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Honest." I assured them. Hopefully they don't know me as well as they think and just accept what I say as the truth. "Actually, there is one thing. Will y'all please stop calling me sugar?" I looked up expectantly and the first thing I saw were sodas beautiful, sad eyes.

"Why? It's just a pet name. Like you calling me pepsi-cola." He asked worriedly. I hated lying to him, especially when he looked at me all innocent-like like he was now, but I couldn't bear to tell him the real reason I felt sick to my stomach every time I was called 'sugar'.

"It just seems so child-like and you know I'm not a kid anymore," I whispered hoping I was convincing.

"But that's exactly what you are, kid," laughed Two-bit messing my hair up. Well he seemed to believe me.

**It's a little shorter than the first chapter but i didn't really know where I was going with this one haha.**


End file.
